He said maybe
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: Beryl and Serena are after the same guy. They need a date for one of the biggest dances of the year. Girl's Choice.


Here is a one-shot filled with plenty of humor. hope you like it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beryl was walking to school skipping along the sidewalk. She had a date to Girl's choice one of the biggest dances at her school. Diamond Smith was the most sought out boy in the whole school, all the girls and even some guys wanted him, and the guys wanted to be him. She walked through the doors like she was the queen of the whole school, and to some she was. She saw her friends standing in a corner and went up to them. They looked over at her and smiled.

"Guys you will never believe what happened."

"What happened Beryl?" asked one of the girls.

"Well Elizabeth since you so kindly asked, I asked Diamond to Girl's Choice and he said maybe."

"OMG that is so cool Beryl!" Elizabeth exclaimed

Serena was walking by and heard of what had happened with Beryl. Serena and Beryl were once the best of friends. That was in elementary school, they were now in high school. In middle school Serena had fell in love with a man named Seiya. He was fucking hot, with a great body and perfect cobalt blue eyes that you could lose yourself in. Serena had decided to ask Seiya to the last dance of the year, she asked Beryl to help her. Beryl said she would of course help her, what were best friends for? They planned for Serena to go to the dance with a bunch of friends and she would find Seiya and ask him to dance. The day of the dance beryl came over to Serena's house and told her that her parents had just told her that she had to go see her grandma today, she didn't have long to live. Serena didn't like going without her best friend but knew that this might be Beryl's last chance to see her grandma. Serena got dressed and waited for her other friends to come get her. Her friends were Gothic and so was Serena, Beryl was preppy so of course she didn't socialize with them. Serena was the only exception apparently. Her friends came in a black convertible with the top down because it was summer.

Serena had walked through the door wearing a long strapless dress and black stilettos, with a black moon and star necklace. Her hair was done meatball style. She saw Seiya standing with a girl with fiery red hair, she wore a blazing red dress like Serena's with red stilettos. She wore a ruby red necklace, and her hair was done curly and put up into a ponytail. She reminded Serena of Beryl, but that wasn't possible because Beryl was with her sick grandma. She went up to Seiya and asked him if he would like to dance. The girl with the firey red hair turned around and Serena saw that is **was** Beryl.

Beryl had a cruel smile on her lips and Serena knew that Beryl had betrayed her. She ran from the school and her friends followed her. Before they did they flipped Beryl off and told her to go fuck herself because no man would ever want to go near her slutty ass.

Years later and Seiya was out of the picture. Diamond was Beryl's new prey now, and Serena also seemed to like him.

"Beryl!" Serena screamed

Beryl turned around and saw that it was Serena. "What do you want you Goth freak?"

"Did you just say that you asked Diamond to Girl's Choice?"

"What are you a freak and deaf, Duh!"

"What did he say?"

"He told me maybe."

"Well he said maybe to me so he couldn't have possibly said that to you."

"Why would he want to go with a gothic freak like you?"

"Probably the same reason why he would want to go with a preppy bimbo like you."

"What did you just call me?"

"It seems like I'm not the only one who is deaf."

"Shut up freak."

"Come up with better material Slut."

Just then Diamond came walking down the hall with Emerald on his arm. Emerald is an even bigger slut then Beryl is. Beryl and Serena was shocked, hurt and angry at the same time.

"Why were we fighting over Diamond again?" asked beryl

"Over his hottness, what else is there?"

Beryl apologised for what happened with Seiya, and Serena forgave her. After thay made up a new student named Darien Shields walked past them. Beryl and Serena fell madly in love. They looked to each other and shouted, "He's mine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, 5 reviews please!!


End file.
